


We Are Always Chasing Each Other

by constellationqueen



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationqueen/pseuds/constellationqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-game smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Always Chasing Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on tumblr [here](http://philosophium.tumblr.com/post/145643988579/kandreil-post-game-dicking-bc-2-out-of-3-are-exy)

Neil loses his breath when Kevin shoves him up against the wall, swallowing his small gasp with a kiss. Neil groans, his hands coming up to dip under Kevin’s shirt, feeling muscles and heat and smooth, smooth skin. Hands grab Neil’s ass and push him up the wall, and Neil obediently wraps his legs around Kevin’s waist. Where Kevin is usually so soft with Neil, tonight he is desperate and on fire, mouth hungry, hands hard and pressing and needing.

“Stop that,” Andrew says, his voice low and heated, rumbling with want from where he’s leaning his shoulder against the wall to Neil’s right. “You’re not allowed to leave marks tonight.” 

Kevin pulls his mouth away from Neil’s neck, burying his face there instead and groaning. Andrew likes to deny Kevin things, especially when he’s as enthusiastic as he is tonight. Kevin groans and nips his way up Neil’s neck anyway, enough to leave red marks but nothing that will last until morning. Neil threads his fingers through Kevin’s hair and tugs as he licks his way past Kevin’s lips, easily bringing Kevin back up to his previous level of excitement.

“Shirts off,” Andrew says, his voice silky smooth. Kevin is more than eager to listen, pulling off his shirt first and then Neil’s and tossing them aside.

“Fuck,” Kevin whispers, pushing Neil up higher so that he can lick and kiss over his chest. His hands squeeze Neil’s thighs and ass, and Neil rocks into him, biting his lip and dropping his head back against the wall. This is bliss. 

“Kevin,” Neil whispers, and there’s so much want in his voice, so much need that he can hear it himself, even over Kevin’s hum and the hitch of Andrew’s breath.

Andrew pushes away from the wall. “Move to the sofa,” he says, and when Kevin pulls Neil away from the wall, Andrew sits himself on the armrest and points Kevin to the middle cushion. “Wait,” Andrew says before Kevin can sit, “take your jeans off first.”

Neil arches into Kevin when he’s pushed into the cushions, unhooking his legs and spreading them instead as Kevin slots their hips together for a moment, rocking down against Neil, and _fuck_  the friction and the pressure is so fucking perfect that maybe Neil’s grip is a little too hard in Kevin’s hair and maybe he let’s out a quick, high noise that Kevin encourages by sucking on a nipple, teasing it with tongue and teeth. When Kevin’s hands slide down, Neil gladly lifts his hips and lets himself be shed of his jeans and boxer-briefs.

“Kevin, sit,” Andrew instructs before Kevin can push Neil down again, and Kevin pulls away with a groan and takes a seat on the sofa. “Pants off.” Neil pushes himself up on his elbows to watch Kevin get the rest of the way undressed, kicking his jeans away. “Neil,” Andrew says, and it’s more of a purr, a seduction, and it’s enough to have Neil parting his lips on a soft hitch of breath, “straddle Kevin’s thighs.”

Though his own thighs are shaking, Neil pushes himself up and does as he’s told, and Kevin immediately pulls him in for a kiss. Neil loses himself in the slide of Kevin’s tongue, the scrape of his teeth, the noise Kevin makes when Neil snags Kevin’s tongue and sucks on it.

A cool hand runs down Neil’s spine, and Neil pulls away from Kevin with a small sound and twists his head to look at Andrew, who is now standing behind him, just trailing fingers over Neil’s back. Andrew leans in for a kiss that’s all biting lips and tongues, and Kevin settles his hands on Neil’s hips and rocks up into him. The combination of motions leaves Neil breathless when Andrew pulls back.

“Neil,” Andrew whispers, and this time there’s just enough of a French accent for Neil to be ready for Andrew to switch languages. “I want to open you.” Neil groans, the explicit French suiting Andrew’s tongue better than German, better than English. “I want to finger you until you’re gasping for it, and I want you to sit there and entertain Kevin and let me hear your noises.” Andrew nips Neil’s earlobe and traces his tongue along the shell, humming when he feels Neil shiver beneath his hand. “Is that alright?”

Neil nods wildly, searching for Andrew’s lips again, but Andrew is kissing Neil’s shoulders and the back of his neck. Kevin finally seems to have waited long enough, and he pulls Neil’s attention back to him, swallowing him in a kiss as he teases a finger along Neil’s cock, and Neil is already shaking by the time Andrew slips a lubed finger inside of him.

Piece by piece, Neil falls apart as Andrew slowly works him open and whispers instructions to Kevin over Neil’s shoulder, and every now and then Andrew will tell Neil to do something, like stroke Kevin’s cock really slowly, or pull his hair and lean in close for an almost-kiss. And Neil moans and whines and shudders, and when Andrew circles Neil’s prostate, Neil begs for it.

Andrew pulls his fingers out and pushes them into Neil’s hair instead, turning his head for a kiss. Neil’s moans are licked away and swallowed by Andrew’s tongue, but he still kisses Andrew with everything he has, and he’s more than happy to see the fire in Andrew’s eyes when he pulls away.

“Kevin,” Andrew says, backing away from Neil and moving instead to sit sideways on the sofa, back leaning on the armrest, legs spread so that he can palm himself through his jeans. Kevin swears at the sight of Andrew like that, his hands tightening on Neil’s hips, enough that there will be bruises tomorrow. Not that Neil cares. Neil _wants_. They just won an important game and there’s still adrenaline burning through him. He _needs_. Andrew very easily switches back to French. “Let Neil ride you. Keep your hands away from his cock and his nipples. Don’t kiss him.”

Neil doesn’t wait for Kevin to comply; he quickly lifts himself up and shifts forward. Kevin rearranges so that he’s more reclined on the sofa, and when Kevin settles, Neil sinks down. This time Kevin is the loud one, dropping his head back and moaning, his hips pressing up because he’s impatient and needs more, but Andrew growls a warning and Kevin settles down, panting roughly, and lets Neil settle into his own pace.

As always, adjusting to having a cock inside of him takes a while, but Neil focuses on the way Kevin takes two of Neil’s fingers into his mouth, on the way Kevin’s tongue teases the pads of Neil’s fingers and drives him crazy. A shuddered breath falls from Neil’s lips when he’s fully seated, and he stays there for a while because he likes feeling full, likes it when Kevin or Andrew is buried all the way, cock twitching every now and then.

When Neil moves, he’s not gentle or slow or soft. They are not making love, not now, not when everyone is jacked up on adrenaline and still riding the high from their win. Tonight is a night for fucking, and if it was up to Neil, Kevin would be on top. But Neil likes hearing Andrew say filthy things in the French he picked up his junior year at Palmetto, likes Andrew telling him to fuck Kevin harder, slower, faster, to circle his hips instead of bouncing, to bite Kevin’s earlobe and tug. Kevin moans obscenely, his bright eyes fixed on Neil and only Neil, the way Andrew prefers when he’s in a no-touching mood.

Neil praises Kevin in French too while he’s riding him slowly. “God your cock feels so fucking good, Kevin.” Kevin damn near whimpers, his hands running up Neil’s thighs to his chest, and Andrew has to remind Kevin to not touch Neil’s nipples. Neil has figured out what Andrew’s doing, but judging by Kevin’s whine, Kevin hasn’t yet. “Ah, fuck!” Neil moans, picking up the pace at Kevin’s impatient thrust. “Fuck, Kevin, oh my god you feel so fucking good, so fucking good inside me _Jesus_.”

“Push him down, Kevin,” Andrew commands, and Kevin is moving before all of the words are out of Andrew’s mouth. Kevin flips them over and pushes Neil into the cushions so that Andrew’s spread legs are on either side of Neil’s head before lifting Neil’s calves to rest on his shoulders and fucking roughly into Neil.

 _Yes yes yes yes_. Neil cries out, one hand fisting in Kevin’s hair, the other reaching above his head to grip the hem of Andrew’s shirt. Andrew takes Neil’s hand and settles it instead over the bulge in Andrew’s jeans, and the lewd noise Neil makes spurs Kevin to push Neil’s legs aside and lean over him, burying his face in Neil’s neck. 

“Fuck,” Kevin pants, one hand supporting his weight above Neil, the other hooked behind Neil’s thigh. “Fuck, Neil, god you’re so fucking gorgeous. Neil you’re so -” he cuts off with a moan when Neil pulls his hair unforgivingly.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Kevin is more than happy to comply. He begs Andrew to let him touch Neil, but Andrew keeps saying no, keeps saying no, and every time Neil whimpers because Kevin has finally found the perfect angle, and every thrust is driving Neil closer and closer to insanity, but all three of them know that Neil can’t climax from this alone. Andrew knows and is exploiting this. 

“Andrew,” Kevin grunts, his forehead pressed against Neil’s collarbone so that every noise Neil makes is right in his ear. “Andrew, _fuck_.” Neil can hear the desperation in Kevin’s voice, and he can feel Andrew twitch beneath his hand at the sound of it.

“Kevin,” Andrew says, and there’s a dangerous edge to his tone that makes Kevin shudder. “Come.” Kevin does almost immediately, only needing a few more thrusts before he buries himself in Neil, panting and moaning softly against Neil’s sweat-slick skin.

Andrew moves off of the sofa just then, and Neil watches him push Kevin into a kneeling position. Neil moans at the shift of Kevin’s cock inside of him and is glad when Kevin doesn’t pull out, though it’s evident that he’s already oversensitive by the way Kevin’s breath hitches and then levels out when he stills. Andrew kneels down beside the sofa, looking up at Neil. “You have two minutes of my mouth, and if you don’t come by then, you have to get yourself off. Understood?” Neil nods, his eyes wide, and watches Andrew lick his lips and then swallow him whole.

The noise Neil makes is somewhere between a moan and a gasp, and comes out an octave higher than he’s used to. His hips buck up on instinct, and Andrew pins him down easy with an arm across the tops of his thighs. Neil loses any and all control at the practiced way Andrew takes Neil down and swirls his tongue, alternating suction, paying attention to the slit. Neil wants to bury his fingers in Andrew’s hair but doesn’t, grabbing the sofa cushion instead and digging his nails in as he very quickly spirals out of control.

Neil warns Andrew when he feels the heat building, and Andrew just takes him all the way down and holds him there, moving his tongue around enough to stimulate Neil and push him to the edge. Neil’s orgasm hits him in waves, his hips straining against the weight of Andrew’s arm holding him down. Kevin swears as Neil involuntarily clenches around him, and his fingers dig into where he’s holding onto Neil’s thighs. 

Andrew pulls off after swallowing and licks once up the underside of Neil’s cock, his eyes intently watching Neil squirm, before he pulls away. “What... about... you?” Neil asks through gulps of air, his eyes alight as he watches Andrew. Neil shivers when Kevin slips out of him, but his eyelids only flutter for a moment before he refocuses on Andrew.

“Taken care of,” Andrew says, and wipes his hand off on Neil’s chest. Despite himself, Neil grins and relaxes into the cushions. Andrew pushes to his feet and sweeps his eyes between Kevin and Neil. “Go shower. You’re both filthy,” he says, flicking his fingers at them and moving to the bedroom. 

Kevin helps Neil to his feet and kisses him softly before leading him into the bathroom. “Think we have time for another quickie before bed?” Kevin asks, his eyes alight with teasing.

Neil, exhausted and happy and warm, rolls his eyes and smacks Kevin’s arm before stepping into the shower and starting to clean himself off.


End file.
